The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a baffle retention channel for an inductor box of an agricultural implement.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit agricultural product at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of deposited product. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for agricultural product (e.g., seeds) deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for agricultural product deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and agricultural product is deposited into the trench. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited agricultural product.
Certain planting implements include a remote agricultural product tank, and a pneumatic distribution system configured to convey product from the tank to each row unit. For example, the pneumatic distribution system may include an inductor assembly positioned beneath the tank. The inductor assembly is configured to receive agricultural product from the tank, to fluidize the agricultural product into an air/agricultural product mixture, and to distribute the air/agricultural product mixture to the row units via a network of pneumatic hoses/conduits. Each row unit, in turn, receives the agricultural product from the pneumatic hoses/conduits, and directs the agricultural product to a metering system. The metering system is configured to provide a flow of agricultural product to a tube for deposition into the soil. By operating the metering system at a particular speed, a desired product spacing may be established as the implement traverses a field.
In certain agricultural implements, the inductor box of the agricultural implement may restrict air flow due to the size, length, and/or shape of the air conduits, the inductor box, and other portions of product distribution system. Other embodiments may include additional protrusions in the inductor box that induce the air to flow in a specific direction and/or at a specific rate. However, the inductor boxes are generally only suitable for use in one product distribution system or in one configuration of the pneumatic network.